


Challenge Accepted

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam, it's crack again people, vegan werewolves, veganism, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Vegan Werewolves. Sounds like a joke, right?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вызов принят](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339738) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020), [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula)



> Hey guys, remember this one?

“You are what?”

  
“I am going vegan.”  
The casualness in Theo's voice borders on boredom as he shrugs off all unbelieving looks he is gathering from the group.

  
“Since when?”, Corey asks, “last week at the bowling alley you ate an XXL burger _with extra bacon and cheese_.”

“Yes, and then I got lectured by a very enthusiastic shoe girl about the poor animals living in slavery. Plus it's good for the environment, two goals with one stone, right?”

“Oh my God, please drop it”, Stiles groans, “we get it, you are on our side now...”

“Guys, this is not an agenda. I really don't want to eat meat anymore. Or dairy. Or-”  
“I'll give it a month”, Mason says casually.  
“A week”, Liam chimes in. Theo let’s out an offended huff but Corey's amused snort drowns it out.  
“You’re betting against your own boyfriend?”

Liam's face turns red so fast Theo is a little worried about his circulation, “he's- Theo is not my boyfriend. But even if he was", a quick glance over to Theo, “I know how much he loves my mum's roast beef, there is no chance in hell he holds out longer than this weekend. So yes, I am betting against Theo.”

  
_Even if he was..._ Theo's brain is stuck on that part still but everyone is staring at him so he quickly plasters on his signature smirk, “so, if I am still a vegan next month – what do I win?”

“How about a clean conscience?”, Stiles asks sarcastically but Mason and Liam already pull out their wallets. Betting time.

~♤~

Theo is not a vegan. And he doesn’t know why he told the pack he was.  
But like all of his plans, it backfires spectacularly.  
In the end every single member of the pack placed their bet – and five bucks – on a date they think Theo will crack.

  
From two days to two months (bless Scott and his good heart) everything is there. The whole pot contains almost 100 dollars and Theo is determined, now more than ever.

And the first few days everything goes smoothly. Theo drinks a smoothie for breakfast and then chooses whatever vegan option there is for lunch at the school cafeteria. In the evening he and Liam are usually left to fend for themselves, Jenna and David working at the hospital most days, which means chips, bread with various spreads or pizza. 

  
And hey, vegan food does not taste bad at all and he actually loves trying new stuff too; but at day three, a Friday night, Theo catches himself trying to get a whiff of Liam's meat lover pizza. His wolf snarls impatiently but the coyote reminds him about the money – and the satisfaction.

Then comes Sunday afternoon and with it Jenna's turn to cook. Every weekend, when she has the day off Jenna likes to cook a big meal for the family (the other day is David’s turn). Theo suspects that she insists on this ritual because the cantina at the hospital is worse than the one at school and normally he wouldn’t complain because both Geyer's are great cooks.   
This week however, when the smell of roasting meat slowly wafts through the hallway up into Liam's bedroom, Theo curses himself for ever accepting the offer to live with this family.

A chuckle coming from Liam's bed, brings him back to reality, the beta rolls around to face his room mate. “Hey Theo, I am getting hungry. You wanna go see if mum is done soon?”

Theo picks up a pillow from the couch he is lounging on and aims for the beta's head.  
Liam squawks indignantly when the cushion hits his head, “hey! Be nice to me or I won't let you smell my plate later!”

That's enough. With a growl Theo jumps up, towards the cackling boy and before long they are entangled into a heated play fight. 

~♤~

Theo doesn’t know how he survives the dinner (and Jenna's half disappointed, half amused glances as he chews on his vegetable paella) and the following evening in front of the TV. The thriller they are watching flies past when Theo's animals are debating on just saying ‘fuck it’ and finally cave so before he knows it, bed time comes around.  
Liam, who already started yawning while he showered, falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

  
_Business as usual._

Theo himself lies awake longer. Even though he is full his mind craves for something more.   
As the clock tower near their house strikes 2am, he gives up on sleep. A plan is starting to form in his head.

  
Step one: Making sure everyone is asleep.   
He listens to the three heartbeats, calm, slow, Liam's seems to be in sync with his own (until Theo's heart picks up speed at this recognition at least).

  
Step Two: Get out of the room.  
Careful, oh so carefully sitting up, Theo pulls his blanket to the side and sets his feet on the ground. He avoids the creaking part right next to the dresser and inches closer to the door.

  
Step Three: Reach the kitchen.  
The door is left leaning, no need to risk a noise, and Theo glides down the stairs under use of all his carefully trained abilities, he even holds his breath until he safely steps on the cool kitchen tiles. His hand outstretched Theo lets his eyes glow to see his target in front of him.   
The fridge.   
And inside, the holy grail, a Tupperware box with leftovers.

He grabs a fork and goes to work. Mouthful after mouthful of delicate, juicy, delicious meat filling his tummy, a feast for his senses.  
This is it. Heaven on earth. The best meal in his entire life. Orgasms in food form -

And then the ceiling lights go on.   
“Hello Theo.”

_Shit_.

“It's not what it looks like.” Theo blurts out, the fork halfway to his mouth.  
Liam raises one eyebrow. 

  
“Fine! I caved! What do you want me to say? I am a wolf and a wolf eats meat!”  
Liam crosses his arms in front of his chest. His lips quiver slightly as he tries to hold back a smile.  
 _Okay, time for a different approach..._

“If you don’t rat me out, I will share the price money and take you on a date?”

“And why would I want a date with you?”, Liam's cheeks are flushing red again and so betraying his neutral tone.

Theo's look clearly transmits ‘Oh come on, you don't fool me.’ But he caves and changes the topic: “How did you even find me?”

If possible Liam's cheeks get even redder and he slides one hand through his messy bed hair, “well, your heartbeat was gone.”  
“What?”  
“You get nightmares, okay? So I listen to your heart sometimes to check in on you. Can we please come back to the point of you not even lasting a whole week with this vegan thing? Couldn't have waited until next week and grant me a little extra money?”

Theo gets to his feet, a seductive smile on his face (as far as the sauce smeared around his lips lets him), “because now, you get something even better – the money _and me_.”

And just like that, Liam stops complaining. 

~♤~

Keeping the secret is harder than both of them thought.  
Now that Theo's wolf tasted meat again, he is relentless in demanding it.

There are a few close calls, like the time they are waiting for Mason, Corey and Malia to join them for a training session.   
Theo picked up Liam from school and they stopped at the bakery to get a snack, so Theo is enjoying a salami sandwich when Mason and Corey come around the corner. Immediately he shoves the bread into Liam's hands, thankfully the beta finished his own food already so it isn’t suspicious and Liam happily devours the second lunch.

Thankfully for the first two weeks the pack is additionally distracted by the fact that the boyfriend theory is reality now. 

  
Especially Scott can’t stop staring every time they kiss, eyes slightly bulging. Lydia simply smiles satisfied – and hits Stiles on the arm whenever her boyfriend opens his mouth to make a sarcastic comment.   
Mason and Corey are the most understanding, of course.

And thankfully Liam is just as amazing with distracting Theo as he is as a boyfriend in general and there are even days where none of them thinks of meat (at least not the edible one), so along with the secret meals that Liam snuggles into his bedroom it's almost too easy to hold out until the last betting date is over. 

The Friday after the two months mark Scott announces a pack meeting and a grinning Theo, one hand flipping through the money, bites off a big piece of a salami stick. 

  
Stiles rolls his eyes, “so basically all of this was a scheme to get us off your tail because you wanted to fuck the puppy?”

  
This time Lydia hits him so hard that his head flies forward but Theo doesn't even care, he simply smiles and presses a kiss to Liam's lips. 


End file.
